1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a communication device, and more particularly to a communication device having two operating modes.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many multi-functional communication devices have been highly developed as a result of the development of the communication technology. In order to input letters, numbers or punctuation marks quickly, the communication device is usually provided with a keyboard, such as a QWERTY keyboard, to increase the efficiency of editing documents.
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional communication device is illustrated. The communication device 700 includes a keyboard 710 and a display 720. As above-mentioned, the keyboard 710 is used for inputting letters, numbers or punctuation marks. The display 720 is used for displaying an image.
However, as shown in FIG. 1, the display 720 and the keyboard 710 of the communication device 700 are both disposed at the same casing 730, so that the size of the communication device 700 is determined by the size of the keyboard 710 and the size of the display 720. As a result, the size of the communication device 700 is so large that it is inconvenient to carry.